Rivals
by AndieHalliwell
Summary: Draco tries to get on top and beat out Harry during their 6th year at Hogwarts. Will he suceed in destroying Harry's life forever? The first few chapters may be a bore.
1. History

* This is my first Harry Potter FanFic, and unfortunately for all of those Draco-haters this story is basically about him, and the Potter gang. First I will start out with a little bit of history. This is partially book partially my vivid imagination. *  
  
The Malfoy's were always a very admired wizard family. They were wealthy, exceedingly powerful, and malicious. You wouldn't want to get on the immoral side of one of them. This is where poor Mr. Potter went wrong. There are two things you must understand about the Malfoy's. One: they hated anyone who didn't have as much money as them (or close to), anyone who was a mudblood, and muggles. Two: they were like leeches and any first- rate opportunity that came along they had to be the first ones on the bandwagon. This is why the Malfoy's hate the Weasley's and the Granger's and why Lucious Malfoy had such a high-end job in the Ministry.  
  
Draco Malfoy had far too many secrets for one 16-year-old. Many were regarding his family. (Most will be revealed to you later on.) He was always jealous of Harry, for he had accomplished so much in the past 5 years. But this year was going to be different. Draco was going to come out on top and Harry would be the laughing stock of the whole school. The Malfoy's generally liked the Potter's until Harry was the last one left. They assumed that he was just ignorant and that he didn't understand the wizarding system. Higher class stayed in the higher class and the lower with the lower. The Weasley's were definitely in the lower class.  
  
~*~*Beginning of the story*~*~  
  
It was a fine morning, four days before the start of school. Today was the day Draco would go down to Diagon Alley, buy school supplies, see a bunch of horrendous people, and then come back. He strongly disliked the next two weeks. They would include a new school year, new students, and he would have to get a new reputation. This year Draco wanted to make Harry Potter pay for the hellish past years at Hogwarts. He dressed in a green cloak and went downstairs for breakfast. Draco ate hastily. He wanted to get down to the Broomstick store and buy the latest model. The Firebolt 4000. It just got on the market. The most expensive broom in history. The first step in destroying Potter. By 8 o'clock, Malfoy was buying his new broomstick. He got great pleasure out of just looking at it.  
  
Harry awoke to the sound of his cousin, Dudley, running up and down the stairs. Harry had been punished the night before and was made to stay under the stairs. The Dursley house was all a buzz because Dudley had his first date the next evening. The back-to-school dance was being held and Dudley had asked a girl to go with him. Petunia couldn't have been prouder and Vernon was bragging to all of the guys at work about how his son had asked a real knockout to his first dance, of course he had never seen her before and for all he knew she could have been a real cow. Harry went into the kitchen and scrambled Mr. Dursley and Dudley's eggs. They were going to take him to London on their way to Bristol where they were getting Dudley's suit. Harry was going to meet Ron and Hermione and he couldn't wait to see them again. His first plan of action was to stop at Gringotts get some money and buy the new Firebolt 4000. He was so excited and couldn't wait to get his hands on it.  
  
"OW! You little bastard! Get out of my way!" Draco shouted at Harry. Draco was just walking out of the broomstick shop as Harry was walking in. Malfoy's mouth had gotten dirty and pretty much every word was bad.  
  
"Pardon me for walking," Harry said sarcastically. Nothing could ruin his day.  
  
"Did you get it?" Ron asked eagerly as they sat down in the Sweet Shop.  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
* This story may be written a little slower than my other one partly because I haven't finished "The Unexpected Visitor" but please hang in there a new chapter will be added soon! * 


	2. Hogwarts Express

~*~*Harry*~*~  
  
Harry and Hermione were going to stay with Ron until the start of school. The next few days were fun-filled. Fred, George, Ron, and Harry played Quidditch in the yard to improve Harry and Ron's skills for their house team and Hermione and Ginny primped themselves by doing their hair, nails, etc.  
  
"Boys, come on! We may be late. The Hogwarts Express leaves tomorrow. We've got to get down to Diagon Alley and finish buying supplies!" Mrs. Weasley called up to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. They came rushing down the stairs and they all lined up by the fireplace to travel by floo powder.  
  
"Diagon Alley!"  
  
The Weasley's recently received a bonus tripling their normal income so Ron and Ginny got all new supplies: new brooms, books, robes, hats, wands, the works. Ron walked out of the Broom Store grinning from ear to ear. He had just bought a Nimbus 2000. It wasn't a new broom but it was fast enough and all they could afford. Ginny walked out of the Pet Store holding an owl cage with a gorgeous tawny owl inside, she as well was smiling.  
  
"Her name is Tierney. Isn't she beautiful?" Ginny said.  
  
"Adorable, now can we go eat?" Ron responded hastily. He wanted to get home and try out his new broom. They went inside the Leaky Cauldron and got some lunch, afterwards they went back to the fireplace and left for the Burrow. They were allowed to travel alone know that they were 16.  
  
~*~*Draco*~*~  
  
Draco rolled out of bed around noon. He lazed around the house in his pajamas all day. Occasionally he would talk to Crabbe or Goyle through the fireplace. Near four he heard a knock at the door it was Severus Snape. He was here to talk to Lucius.  
  
"Sorry sir, he is gone for work," Draco politely stated.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Malfoy," Snape responded and left.  
  
"Bastard," Draco muttered under his breath. Draco hated Snape. His least favorite class was Potions, even though it seemed like his favorite. Snape loved Draco; he was the teacher's pet. Draco's favorite class was Defense Against the Dark Arts. This year he was going to learn Legilimency. Typically sixth years weren't allowed to learn Legilimency but since Lucius and Severus were such good friends he was offering to teach him, free of cost.  
Draco bumbled up the stairs to go pack. He placed his Firebolt 4000 in his trunk along with 10 black cloaks, an emerald green one for Hogsmeade, and a navy blue one for the Yule Ball (which this year was being held at Hogwarts again, Draco is technically not supposed to know this). After he was finished he curled up in his giant bed and went back to sleep.  
  
~*~*Harry*~*~  
  
"Ouch!" Harry wailed as he fell out of his cot.  
  
"C'mon Harry, Mum's made breakfast and we have to leave quarter til ten," Ron said shoving Harry right side up.  
  
Harry tripped down the long staircase and rolled all the way down. He hopped up the second he reached the kitchen straightening himself out trying not to look stupid in front of the girls.  
  
"Let's go! Let's go! Into the car! Hurry up!" Mrs. Weasley rushed them. She was a little hurried for she had a meeting at the Ministry in an hour. The car sped off towards King's Cross. She hurried them into the train kissed them all on the forehead and promise to send owls. Then Mrs. Weasley impatiently waited for the train to leave before she ran off.  
  
~*~*Draco*~*~  
  
"Now Draco, here's some money for food and what-nots I will send more for Hogsmeade by owl. Have a good time," Lucius told Draco as he shoved him in the car. Lucius had a meeting at the Ministry as well. "And John, take my boy to King's Cross then take this month's pay, your fired." Lucius had no real reason as to fire poor John with the exception of how old he was.  
  
"Now listen to me you little shit," Draco said as the car drove off, "I want you to drive as fast as possible. So step on the gas you little ass!" Poor John was startled by the young boy's excessive mouth. But worried he may not get paid at all he stepped on the gas. "Now get the lot out of the trunk, put it on a trolley, and wheel it over to Platform 9. NOW!" Draco ordered. Modest John did as he was told and wheeled the stuff over to Platform 9. "Now go." Malfoy as discreet as possible went straight threw the barrier on to the Platform. He kicked some third years out of their compartment and entertained Crabbe and Goyle with his new broom. 


End file.
